


Abandoned

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Jason Bourne (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	Abandoned

“Get down!” He yelled and you didn’t argue. When Jason got into fight mode you never argued, it was do or die.

The smoke bomb had come through the window, and Jason had thrown it back out the window. Then the man had come in. You’d stayed down as the two of them fought. The crashing and sound of bone hitting bone then the silence. Jason grabs your hand and the two of you vanish again.

He’d told you that he’d be back. That he was going to get some supplies for the two of you then you’d probably be moving onto another location.

But he didn’t come back.

You’d waited. For forty-nine days you’d kept quiet, kept your head down, stayed in the shadows. Just like Jason had taught you. You’re pissed. Where the hell is he? Why the hell did he leave you? Is he even alive? Jason had been your constant, companion and to be alone now was almost more unnerving than how he just became a ghost.

The scrape almost didn’t register at first. The walls were thin and the neighbors loud, it took a second for you to realize it wasn’t one of them.

Leveling the Glock Jason had insisted on teaching you how to use at the window that you know was responsible for the noise.

“It’s me.” Jason says, his hands up by his shoulders, palms facing you.

“I should shoot you.” You growl. He’s alive but he’s in some serious shit with you right now.

“I’m sorry.”

“You should be Jason Bourne. You abandoned me!” You snarl and he actually has the gall to look annoyed. “You left me alone Jason!”

“I did it to protect you!” He argues.

“Bullshit!” You snap.

“Marie was with me and she died, Nikki was with me and she died. Women that spend time with me usually don’t last long.”

“I’m not them.” You remind him softly. “It’s different.”

“But is it?”

“You’ve been following me for three days.” You say softly, “I lost you in the supermarket on the first day. You picked me back up again in the park.” He sighs then stares at you.

“I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I can’t promise I won’t but it’s worth the danger if I get to be with you.” You huff, “That was so cheesy, but I meant it.” Jason chuckles softly then comes the rest of the way into the room. He slides the window shut and you put the gun on the nightstand next to you. His hands cup your face and you search his, you’re both silent for a minute.

“I won’t leave you again.” He promises.

“Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep.” You offer lowly.

“I’m not.” Jason whispers before bringing his lips to yours.


End file.
